


Like A Setting Sun

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I previously tried to write something like this and orphaned it. Warning for Taako/Lup incest, and drugs. This is basically a vent/coping fic. And before anybody says anything I'm aware you can't cum while on opiates. Let's pretend they wore off enough at that point. This is my first fic that I haven't orphaned, enjoy. Title is a reference to The Needle and the Damage Done.





	Like A Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I previously tried to write something like this and orphaned it. Warning for Taako/Lup incest, and drugs. This is basically a vent/coping fic. And before anybody says anything I'm aware you can't cum while on opiates. Let's pretend they wore off enough at that point. This is my first fic that I haven't orphaned, enjoy. Title is a reference to The Needle and the Damage Done.

It was a blissful feeling. Lup's brain was completely overloaded with dopamine, and time was simply passing her by. Everything she was worrying about before, every bit of stress, was now replaced with a fuzzy warmth that blocked out any coherency. The music playing in the background was greatly enhanced by the effects of the pills she'd taken; It now had an ambience that wasn't really there. All Lup could feel was warm bliss, and a distant itch on her face. 

Curled up on her bed, Lup was drifting in and out of sleep. This was her nightly routine; after she came home from work she'd go into her room, lock the door, get undressed, put on dreamy music, and indulge in her habit. Her brother, Taako, noticed her locking herself in her room and was concerned that something was going on, but wasn't sure what. Tonight, he decided, he would find out. 

As bad as he felt about invading Lup's privacy, Taako knew something was wrong and wanted to help Lup. Taako approached the door to Lup's room. He could hear a muffled shoegaze track through it. He crouched down and carefully picked the lock, a skill he learned pretty early in his adolescence. After a few seconds of fiddling the lock clicked, and Taako anxiously turned the doorknob.

Despite her dreamlike state, Lup heard the door to her room open. Somewhere in her brain, her remaining coherent thoughts told her that this was bad; however she was too doped up to really care or much less do anything about it. Taako slowly entered the room to find his sister curled up on her bed, seemingly asleep. For a moment his anxiety subsided. He thought to himself, "oh, she's just napping." However, Taako then noticed an empty pill bottle that was next to his sister on the bed. 

"Oh shit."

Taako approached his sister's bed cautiously and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Lulu, are you okay?" Taako asked. 

Lup could barely muster up a groan. She understood that Taako was there and talking to her, but his words didn't register; nor did the situation. Scared and unsure what to do, Taako laid down next to Lup and held her close. After a few minutes they were both asleep. 

Taako woke up to find Lup sitting up in bed, staring off into space. 

"Lup?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's going on?" 

Lup turned and faced Taako. Looking into her eyes told him part of what he wanted to know. Her pupils were tiny, and the blank look she gave him suggested that she was still coming down from the pills she'd taken. 

"Nothing is going on," Lup said, obviously not believing her own words. Her tone was different from normal. 

"We both know that's not true. What did you take? And why? You can trust me Lup."

His sister just sighed, not sure what to say. Everything that she'd experienced in the last 20 years of her life just seemed to weigh down on her more and more. It didn't matter how much her and Taako's situation improved; the memories just wouldn't dissipate. They haunted her, day and night. 

"Vicodin...I took Vicodin," Lup stuttered. 

"How long has this been going on for? How did this start?" 

"About a month now. My back has been killing me from all the standing at work, and I had some leftover pills from when I broke my arm. I started taking them for the pain and it just went from there."

"Lulu, I know how hard of a time you have coping, but you can't keep doing this. You're just gonna need more and more and eventually you'll become dependant or addicted or whatever you wanna call it. Is that what you want?" Taako questioned. 

"I didn't mean for it to be like this; it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to stop hurting and then I discovered how good it feels to be high on them. They make me feel safe and warm, which is something I never feel."

"I thought I made you feel safe and warm?" 

"That's different..." 

Lup and Taako's eyes locked. Lup could see the concern and fear in his gaze. Taako wandered from his side of the bed to hers, reaching out with one hand to caress her cheek, stabilizing himself with the other. 

"Look Lulu. Whatever you're feeling, and whatever you're going through, there's better ways to deal with it. I love you and I'll do everything I can to help you. Okay?" 

"I'm sorry," Lup said, holding back tears. 

"It's okay, I promise. I just want you to be okay," Taako said as he wiped the tears from her cheek.

Taako leaned in slowly, delicately kissing his sister. Gradually, Taako and Lup's embrace became more and more intimate. As their lips collided, Taako's tongue wandered into his sister's mouth. Soon their arms were wrapped around one another, feeling every curve and texture of each other's bodies. Taako began to fondle Lup's breasts under her shirt, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan into their kiss.Taako drew his mouth away from Lup's. 

Both of the twins felt comforted by each other's embrace. They'd shared intimate moments like this from a young age, ever since they were old enough to experiment with one another. As they got older, the moments they shared became more and more intimate. 

"May I take this off?" Taako asked, referring to Lup's oversized Amebix t-shirt.

As Lup nodded, Taako slipped her shirt off, wasting no time. Lup's medium sized breasts were now on display. She liked to call them a "new addition" - she had only been on hrt for about 2 years, and was thankful to have them. 

Taako began to suck and gently bite Lup's nipples, causing her to moan even more. Lup was getting turned on, an obvious bulge in her panties. Still sucking on her nipples, Taako started gently stroking his sister's hard cock through her panties. 

Lup played with her brother's long hair as he continued to bite and suck on her nipples, moaning and whimpering slightly all the while. After a few minutes of this Taako drew away from his sister's breasts and climbed into her lap, throwing his arms around her neck. Taako and Lup were now forehead to forehead, staring deep into each other's eyes. The two elves began kissing again, this time rougher; biting each other.

As their tongues made contact with one another, Taako began to grind on Lup's hard cock. At this point they were both fairly worked up; there was a wet spot on Taako's boxers which got more substantial by the minute. The twins' minds were now completely focused on each other, no longer thinking about what had happened earlier. 

As they continued to grind on each other and moan into one another's mouths, Lup lifted Taako's shirt up. They separated from their embrace so she could lift it over his head, throwing it on the floor of her bedroom. Taako climbed off of his sister's lap and shed his boxers, revealing his glistening wet cunt. Similarly, Lup removed her panties, her cock now on display. For a moment, Taako and Lup just looked at one another in admiration. What began as Taako admiring his sister's breasts turned into him zoning out and flashing back to their first time. 

The twins had often had sessions of amorous kissing leading up to that point, but they had never taken it any further. But that night, when they were both teenagers living together in an alleyway, Taako and Lup realized what they really wanted out of life: each other. And so they made a commitment to one another, and decided that they'd always be there for each other, sealing the pact in moans and sweat. 

"Let's warm you up cutie." 

"Yes Lulu."

As Lup came over to Taako, he spread his legs for her. Now sitting on one side of him, Lup aggressively kissed her brother, and began to play with his nipples. In a way she was teasing him and keeping him waiting; she knew exactly what he wanted. 

Lup reached down between Taako's spread legs and began teasing around the hole of his cunt. Slowly, she put one finger induce of him. Taako moaned at this, encouraging Lup to keep going. Slowly at first, and then at a gradually increasing speed, Lup fucked her brother her finger, moving in and out. 

"More please," Taako moaned.

Lup was happy to oblige him. She stook another finger inside on Taako, and continued to finger him. Suddenly, Lup pushed her fingers deep inside of him, moving them in a "come here" motion, attempting to hit his most sensitive spot. And she was successful. 

"Fuck!" Taako moaned. 

As Lup continued to finger his g-spot, Taako shut his eyes hard, tensed up, and arched his back without even realizing he was doing so, moaning all the while. 

"Fuck, I think I'm ready," Taako stammered. 

Wordlessly, Lup stopped fingering Taako. 

Taako crawled onto his arms and knees, again spreading his legs, with his ass facing Lup. He felt vulnerable in this position, but it was a vulnerability that he was happy to share with his sister

Taako was now wet and ready, quivering in anticipation. Lup positioned herself, lined up her cock with her brother's cunt, grabbed his hips and thrusted forward, entering her brother. The feeling of Lup's cock elicited a pleasured moan from him. Taako's cunt was warm and wet, and the feeling of being inside him was almost as good to Lup as being high.

Starting slowly, Lup thrusted in and out of Taako. Taako squirmed and gripped the bed sheets below him. He wanted Lup to fuck him faster and harder, but he was too submissive to say anything. Slowly, Lup picked up the pace, putting more force into her thrusts.

"Oh God yes, fuck me Lulu!"

Lup loved it when he called her that. While to others it seemed to be an innocent, siblingly nickname, it was really more of an affectionate lover's pet name. It was in a way a small acknowledgment of the unusual relationship they shared and cherished so much.

As Lup continued to fuck Taako, she slapped his supple ass a few times for good measure. Taako moaned each time Lup's open hand made contact with his ass. He was, self admittedly, as slut for pain, and Lup was feeling more dominant and aggressive by the second.

"Do you like that, slut? I know you love it when I fuck you."

"Mmm, yes ma'am," Taako moaned submissively.

"Good boy."

With one hand now resting on Taako's ass, Lup used the other to grab his long hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. She somewhat gently pulled on her brother's hair, not too soft but not too hard, the way she knew Taako enjoyed. All the while continuing to fuck him. 

The room was filled with the sound of the twins' harmonious moaning. Taako's medium ranged ranged voice rang out in moans and obscenities, begging Lup to fuck him harder. Lup, who was now getting close, was happy to oblige him, fucking her brother as hard and as fast as she could. 

Lup's bed creaked loudly as she fucked her brother. Lup was growing closer by the second, but she didn't slow down. She fucked him harder and harder, until there was an audible sound as her skin slapped against his. Taako was still moaning obscenities, and began begging Lup to cum in him. That was all the encouragement she needed. 

As she got closer and closer, Lup's moans reverberated harmoniously with her brother's. With one final, hard thrust, Lup stopped. She held onto Taako's hips to keep herself deep inside him while she came, rope after rope of hot cum spilling into him. 

"Fuck!" Lup practically screamed. 

Lup exited Taako, falling backwards on her bed, her head swimming with endorphins. Taako turned over onto his back, now thoroughly fucked. Lup laid still, panting, enjoying the feeling. 

After a moment Lup got back up and positioned herself over Taako, using her hands and legs to hold him down. Taako blushed ever so slightly. 

"Such a good boy."

Again Lup went in and kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lip and sucking up his tongue. Taako squirmed underneath her, extremely turned on and desperate to be touched. She drew away from their embrace and began to kiss up and down the length of his body, stopping at his vulva. 

Lup then focused her attention to Taako's nipples. As she began to kiss and suck on them, Taako was obviously getting impatient for what he assumed would come next. However, Lup was a little bit of a sadist, and liked to make him wait. 

After a minute or two of teasing, Lup moved in between her brother's spread legs. She held his thighs, kissing the insides of them. At this point Taako was squirming and whimpering. Lup decided he'd had enough. 

Gently, Lup teased around the hole of his cunt with her tongue, slowly moving upwards until she was licking his large clit. She started in slow, light circular motions on the head of his clit, just like he liked, so that she didn't hurt him. After a minute she began to run her tongue up and down the shaft of his clit, which was honestly more like a small cock due to Taako being on testosterone for so long. 

"Fuck Lulu, that feels so good."

Lup stopped licking briefly and kissed his clit, making Taako blush. As she continued to give him head, Lup slowly picked up the pace. Taako moaned and gripped the bed sheets underneath him, the muscles in his legs tensing up. His head was swimming, and for a moment he forgot about what had happened earlier, and stopped worrying. His legs got more and more tense as Lup continued to lick and suck on his clit. 

Finally, with a sound that was half moan, half scream, his sister sent him over the edge, causing him to erupt into a massive orgasm. Taako humped his sister's face as he came, letting out a pleasured moan with each contraction. He then collapsed, dizzy from how hard he'd just cum.

Lup moved next to her brother and held him, his head on her breast. Exhausted from both work and from fucking one another, they both fell asleep, still cuddling.


End file.
